Skeleton Wings Guardian of The Heart
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: My name is Dokuro Tsubasa, I am aged 13, I may not look much, but what my age lacks, my maturity makes up for it. I also have a secret, one of my charas is a male! Now thats a bit different? BETA/Alternate/OC/GenderBend
1. Overture

[BETA] Skeleton Wings- Guardian of The Heart (A Shugo Chara Story)

**This is my version of Kokorox's 'My Love For A Vampire or a Cat (Ikuto Love Story)' on Quizilla.**

**This includes my Shugo Chara OC 'Tsubasa Dokuro' **

**Also the plotting will be quite different…**

**This is Dedicated to My Best Friend Kokorox (as she is my Co-Main Character) **

**Disclaimer: I won't say all that stuff about not owning shugo chara and all that because we all know I don't, so skip that, but I would like to disclaim Kanashiwa Tomoe, Kanashiwa Ryota, Cloud, Hideki, Mamoru, Yumi and Yuki, and their Chara's because it was not created by me, but by my friend.**

**oh, and I am still writing my other stories, just I had to get this story up and running since I have great ideas for it~**

**(Overture) – (0)**

_I sighed, as I saw the girl I was meant to be protecting, Her name was Kanashiwa Tomoe, she lived as a famous rock star, and owns 4 of her Charas, but currently only one has hatched. She has a brother named Kanashiwa Ryota, who is a music star as well._

_I have been ordered by the 'higher ups' to take care of her. My name is Dokuro Tsubasa, I am aged 13, a year younger than Tomoe, I may not look much, but what my age lacks, my maturity makes up for it._

_I currently only have 2 Charas, One is Jigoku, He is my Male Chara, and I am able to change my gender and looks by Chara Transforming. Jigoku as Dark purple hair, red fiery eyes and wears a black tux, with black feathery wings on his back (GenderBend Transformation). His weapon of choice was a scythe, it was red, and matched his eye colour. _

_My other Chara is a female, and her name is Hikari, and as her name suggests, she is my Light Chara. She dresses in a white Lolita, and is always carryings a parasol, which has a white and baby blue theme, and she does not have a weapon, but an ability to heal, and bring things to life (small stuff are okay, but creatures take a lot of energy and could knock us out). _

_She has white wings growing on her shoulder blades, and has a bubbly, Childish and loud personality, while Jigoku has the Sadistic, and is very impatient personality. My personality is a quiet, open minded, and slightly serious type, I also am a lonely type of girl, because I prefer not to be 'close' to people. _

_Back to the girl, I saw her going in her Limo, I am guessing she will be going to that boarding school of hers now. I was already changed in the uniform, so It looks like time for me to go to school._

"School is boring, Do we really have to go Doku-Chan!!!" Hikari whined.

"Argh… Your so loud in the morning Hikari" Jigoku groaned.

"I have to watch out for her, so going to her school will not raise any suspicion" I told them, as I stood on the lonely top of a building that was right outside of the Kanashiwa Manor.

"You are going to be late just standing here you know!" Hikari said poking my cheek.

"Then lets go already!" exclaimed Jigoku.

"I need a ride…" I mumbled.

"Call nii-san" Hikari suggested dreamily.

"I am not calling him!" I shouted. I hated asking my older brother for help…

"Too late!" Jigoku smirked, as both he and Hikari were holding up my mobile phone.

"Give that back!" I shouted, trying to get my phone off them, till I realized I just jumped off the building edge.

I closed my eyes and screamed, in just a few seconds I will be on the ground dead?

**Review or Rate, or No Update **


	2. Wings 1

Skeleton Wings- Guardian of The Heart (A Shugo Chara Story)

**(1)**

I screamed my loudest, hearing Hikari and Jigoku fly down calling me and before I fell to the ground, I transformed in my Dark Genderbend (Jigoku's Form) and fluttered my wings to make me land softly on the ground.

Luckily the street was empty, and no one saw me.

"Sorry Doku-Chan, really sorry" Hikari apologized, as tears were going to burst out. Jigoku just panted a bit.

"It is alright, I'm fine really" I smiled. I rubbed my forehead, as I just experienced 'Near-Death' again.

I un-transformed from my 'Jigoku' form back into my normal self. I straightened out my clothes as I saw a black Mazda Rx-8 came down the road. I knew who was driving it… It was my Nii-san… Raito…

As the car slowed down in front of me, the car window started to slowly go down, and as it went down, I could see more and more of my brother's face. He had very dark purple hair, almost black, and he had black sunglasses on which made him look like a 'cool' guy. I scoffed.

"Brother…" I sighed.

"Heard you need a ride to school" He smirked.

"Yeah, so are you going to let me in or not?" I asked, as I tried opening the door, and it wouldn't budge.

He grinned, and I heard the click of the doors unlocking. My charas followed me in, and the ride was silent. I liked it quiet, me and my brother really didn't talk that much… Nice family right? (Hint the sarcasm)

When the car stopped, it was parked in front of a massive and typical looking school.

I grabbed my backpack, with was slanting over one arm, As I walked out of the car, I thanked my brother.

"Thanks Raito… See you later?"

"No problems little sis, and If you need to go somewhere, just use those little wings of yours" He just had to add that in… Little wings my as- My thoughts were interrupted as I saw the Two Kanashiwa siblings.

I walked towards the main courtyard of the school, and it was soon to be the Sakura Season, where all the Cherry Blossoms will be in full bloom.

I saw many people chatting happily, I looked down, I was pretty shy, I didn't like being center of attention, I prefer to stand back and only come in when needed.

"I'm in room 156, um, could you help me?" I heard Tomoe ask. I looked at her, and realized that she was no longer with her brother, but with the Easter member Ikuto. He wasn't a big villain or anything, but still, I had to be wary of him…

He chuckled in response. "Of course I Can, I'm on my way there too, I do live there too"

They started to head off, not aware of me watching them.

"So Doku-Chan, Are you going to follow them or not?" Jigoku asked. "No, I need to find out my room first, leaving her for a bit is alright, unless one of you want to watch over her" I answered.

"I'll go!" Hikari put her hand up, twirling her parasol slightly.

"Alright, be safe okay" I smiled.

"And if anyone touches you, I'll kill them!" Even though Jigoku and Hikari fight a lot, they still cared a lot about each other.

"Make that a double" I smirked, laughing lightly.

I walked to the front office, while getting a lot of stares.

"Um, Hi, I'm Dokuro Tsubasa, I would like to know my dorm room, and timetable" I asked politely.

"Ah, you are a new student I see, well there are plenty of rooms to choose from, and here is your timetable" The office lady gave me a timetable, and showed me the available rooms.

"Can I have room 155?" I asked. I wanted the closest possible room, and luckily it was just next door to Tomoe's Room.

"Ah, Yes, heres the key, and school will be starting in a week, have a nice day" She handed over a key, and went back to her computer work.

I smirked at Jigoku. "Race you to the dorm!"

Jigoku flew just behind me, as I ran upstairs and found that room 156 was opened. I could hear their conversation.

"So do you have any charas?" I heard Ikuto ask.

"Yes, do you have any?" She asked back.

"Yeah, His name is Yoru"

"Yo!" Said a cute small voice.

"Doku-Chan!!! You're here!" Hikari shouted making herself visible to the human eye, which caused Ikuto and Tomoe to come out of the room. I froze.

"Huh?" Tomoe had a confused look.

"Oh, Sorry, I was looking for my Chara, she went running off somewhere," I lied to both Tomoe and Ikuto.

"Where is it then?" Ikuto asked in suspicion.

"Hikari, come out" I told Hikari calmly.

"Yes Ma'am!" She giggled, and showed her self.

"Oh, What is her name, Its Hikari right?" Tomoe asked in interest. "She's really cute"

"Yup! That's my name! Hikari The Heaven Speci-" Hikari started but was interrupted by Jigoku covered her mouth.

I gave a look to Jigoku to let go of Hikari.

"Uh, Hikari, don't speak of it please, anyway, um, do you have any charas yourself?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sorry Doku-Chan I forgot"

"This is Kiki, I have 3 more that haven't hatched yet" Tomoe answered, and Kiki appeared sitting on her shoulder.

"This is Yoru" A cat like Chara grinned.

"Yo!" He childishly grinned.

"Wahh! You're cute!" Hikari blurted out.

I rubbed my forehead as I got annoyed of Hikari and her gawking.

"Hikari!!!" Jigoku shouted.

"um, well, I have to go bye!" Tomoe waved probably feeling awkward, and ran off.

"Wait, Where are you going!" Ikuto tried calling out for her.

"I have to be leaving too, um, before I leave, what is your name, and that girl who ran off?"

"Her name is Tomoe, I think and I'm Ikuto, by the way, What room are you staying in?" Ikuto asked.

"The one next door 155" I pointed at the door which had the sign 155.

"Oh, I see, alright then, till then"

I still had my backpack on, but I couldn't put it down till I found where Tomoe was and if she was safe.

"Hey, Do you think anyone saw you Jigoku, as in the charas?" I asked, while rushing.

"No, I made sure, but if they do have very good eye sight and all they would only see glimpse of me, I will be like a blinking image to them… Don't worry, They won't notice that I'm a male, but its another thing for Hikari since she hardly has to turn invisible so that ability of hers is weak compared to mine"

I then heard a bang! And I ran even faster, speeding off into that direction. "Come on Hikari, Jigoku,"

When I stopped running, I saw Tomoe on the floor, and a blonde boy, whose name I think was Tadase, he was apparently 'King'.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked kindly, lending a hand.

"I-I'm fine" She stuttered.

"She sure is fine one minute, then shy the next" Jigoku stated.

"Ah, look at all the cute guys here" Hikari smiled dreamily flying and dancing around me.

"I'm Hotori Tadase, Nice to meet you" He smiled, lifting her from the ground.

"Hi, I'm Tomoe Kanashiwa," Tomoe replied with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"How did you get on the ground anyway?" Tadase asked.

"Hehe, well I was walking, and thinking, and I didn't know where I was going, and then I fell" Tomoe answered truthfully. "I'm new and all, I don't really know my way around here either…"

"Let me give you a tour" Suggest Tadase.

"Ahh, Kiddy King acting with a smile," Someone said, when I looked from where the voice was from I saw it was Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Tadase said with a hint of hate.

"You know each other?" Tomoe asked, looking back and forth from them.

"Yes, Yes we do Tomoe…"

"Ah, well, um, I got to go! Bye!" She smiled nervously, and fleeing the tension.

I started to follow her, but that would be too weird, so I called out her name. "Tomoe-chan!!!"

She turned around and smiled. "Oh, Hi, -"

"My name is Dokuro Tsubasa, Where are you going?"

"To have some relax time, oh, and how did you know my name?"

"Ikuto-Kun told me, oh, and If you want to relax lets get something to drink at Miyoko Café" I suggested.

"Sounds nice, lets go"

"Time for a tea break!" Hikari cheered.

Both me and Tomoe giggled.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"That Dokuro girl has another Chara, but she didn't mention it" Yoru told me, after both Tomoe and Dokuro left.

"What does it look like, and How come I couldn't see it, and I guess Tomoe couldn't either"

"Its not a normal Chara… I think only fellow Charas can see it, but It was only fuzzy, The Chara wasn't clear, and I don't know why you guys couldn't see it, Sorry Ikuto… Also that Hikari Chara had a certain glow, not like a normal Chara either"

"So… you're saying that Dokuro has a special type of Chara, if there is such a thing?"

Yoru nodded.

"Easter won't need to know about this… Dokuro isn't our target, and if her Charas were special we would've known about it, but Dokuro does have a certain glow, and that Tomoe girl… She is something isn't she" I told Yoru.

Yoru smirked a cheeky look.

"What are you thinking Yoru…"

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**[Beta/Alternate] By: NightWishX (with My OC as Main and added scenes and Dialogue)**

**[Original] By: Kokorox (With Her OC as Main)**


	3. Wings 2

Skeleton Wings- Guardian of The Heart Key (A Shugo Chara Story)

**(2)**

Tomoe and I sat down with our Charas, Kiki and Hikari were getting along fine, and Jigoku was sleeping on my shoulder.

"uhh, H-hi … Uhh… Can I sit here?" A shy girl asked.

"Sure, I'm Tomoe Kananashiwa, Nice to meet you" Tomoe smiled, greeting the girl.

"Yo-you're the Famous Mu-" She was cut off by Tomoe.

"Please don't say it outloud" She whispered.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Don't worry, I won't say another word"

"I'm Amu Hinamori" She introduced herself. She then turned to me, and smiled. "Hi, and whats your name?"

"…Dokuro Tsubasa…" I said softly, looking down shyly.

"Ah, Nice to meet you Dokuro"

"So, what are you doing here on the west side of town?" Amu asked Tomoe.

"Nothing really, Just going to school here, Its called 'Seiyo' have you heard of it?"

"Of Course, I go there too! I'm in Room 209, What about you guys?" She asked us with a big grin.

"I'm in 156"

"I'm in 155…" I replied softly.

"I see," She nodded.

"Is that your Charas?" Amu asked.

"Yeah I have 4, but only one has hatched"

"Is it the one with wings, or the other one?"

"The other one, the one with Wings is Dokuro's"

"Oh, Wow, That's amazing, I have 3 Charas of my own" Amu's charas waved. Hikari and Kiki waved back.

I stayed quiet… They didn't need to know how much Charas I have, Its only two, but they probably would question me about the other one….

"Well we better get going now" Tomoe said standing up.

"Why are you leaving now?" Amu asked.

"Because… err.. why don't you come see my room?"

"Really! I would love to go!" She answered.

"You going to come Dokuro?"

Jigoku shot up, waking up. I looked at him with worry.

"? Eggs!" was all the said.

"I can't I'm sorry, I'm needed somewhere now, um bye,"

"Oh, I see, well bye" Tomoe said, waving.

I gave a quick wave, before, rushing out of the Café. "The ? Egg is in the park, lets change now!" Jigoku informed me.

"The others will be going after it won't they? Charanari Jigoku!"

"Yes!" Jigoku nodded.

"Charanari Jigoku Tenshi! (Hell Angel)" I transformed, and I wore a black tux, with a rose in the pocket, and my hair was dark purple, and my eyes were Red. I was the 'human' version of Jigoku, and I was genderbended as well, making myself a Male now… It was weird at first, when I got Jogoku, but I was used to it now.

I speeded through the streets of Tokyo, with my wings stretched out, I decided to take a fly. The black wings open fluttered as I flew in the air. Then I spotted the Park, and 'dismantled' my wings, and as they vanished, I hid behind a tree, to watch what was going on. I wouldn't interfere unless I needed to.

There were around 6 people or more, they were from Easter, and most of them look like new recruits.

"Okay, we are going to get the embryo and that legendary Heart Key Lock" one guy said.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"The lock that holds the Chara world, and the power of the Embryo, it also has a key like yours" Another explained.

"Oh,"

I then saw Amu, Tadase, and their Charas were searching for the Easter members.

The jumped right in front of them, giving them a surprised look.

"Welcome Humpty Lock Keeper" The man with red hair greeted. "My name is cloud,"

"I am Yumi, this is Yuki,"

"Hideki…"

"H-How did you know I have the Lock?" Amu asked angrily.

"I know because I can see it around your neck" Cloud pointed out.

"Well lets see how strong you are, if you are the rightful owner of the lock" He continued with a smirk.

Then a huge wind came, and the air started to thicken, giving everyone a hard time to breathe, besides me. As I was not 'Human' Air wasn't really needed.

Anyway, as the air thickened, an older man appeared.

"ahh, why are you here!" the Hideki girl growled.

"Its time to show you who the guardians are"

"Well we already know who the Humpty lock, and Dumpty key owners are," Yumi and Yuki replied in unison.

"Argh, enough chat, Lets get on with this!" Cloud said angrily facing Amu, and walked towards her.

When he got close to her, Ikuto stood in front, and moved Amu behind him.

"Well well well, Looks like Kitty Cat is still protecting her, Move Ikuto"

Ikuto didn't budge.

Rim, and Tadase looked like they were ready to protect Amu, and then I sensed Tomoe close by.

"Move Ikuto, Or else I will have to hurt you, If I have too" Cloud continued.

"Crystal Ice!" He should, as the wind got stronger the leafs blew around them furiously.

"Royal Light!" Someone shouted, a bright light shined, stopping Cloud's attack.

I then saw Tomoe's Brother appear, Ryoka, he was in front of Amu and Ikuto protecting them.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"Me? I am Ryota, and I suggest you leave the people behind me alone!" Ryota replied.

"Heh, You think you can order me around pretty boy? Well you got another thing coming" Cloud scoffed. His comrades glared at Ryota.

"We're not going to be needed… I don't think anyway, They look like they can handle themselves…" I told Jigoku and Hikari.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Well you are… WAIT! You are the…" Cloud started.

"Yes, So You do know who I am," Ryota slyly grinned.

"The Legendary Heart Key…" Cloud mumbled.

Everyone gasped, finding this new information out. I looked at Tomoe, who was just in the distance, but no one noticed her yet, and even her, Ryota's sister was shocked.

Tomoe ran up to them trying to help, and threw a rock at Cloud before he could attack again.

"Stupid Girl, She should've just stayed back" I groaned, palming my hand to my forehead.

"If she continues to act like this, You are going to have your hands full Doku-Chan" Jigoku stated.

"I know…"

"Who are you?" Cloud laughed at Tomoe's attempt to stop him.

Something made Tomoe snap, as if she recognized Cloud…

"TOMOE! Run! Get out of here!" Ryota shouted at her.

"Looks like I might have to interfere soon…" I sighed, gripping on my scythe.

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**-I liked the ending of this? Do you? What do you think will happen to Tomoe? And will Dokuro have to help them out, or will she stand back, and watch the event unfold!-**


	4. wings 3

Skeleton Wings- Guardian of The Heart Key (A Shugo Chara Story)

**(3)**

"So… your name is Tomoe, Pleasure to meet you" Cloud chuckled, bowing, as he introduced himself. "My name is cloud"

"Cloud?!" She said in shock.

"hmm, Somehow I know you from somewhere…" Cloud said as if in deep thought.

Then I saw Cloud appear right behind her, his arms on her waist. I growled, If he does anything more, I'm going to kick his A-

"Well, I guess I could just crush you now… Might as well," He said sadistically, turning to face Ryota, as he spoke.

"I could destroy you… Such a shame though…" He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go! Nii-San!" Tomoe struggled, and started to cry, as tears started to fall out. He was cutting her oxygen.

"Nii-San?" Ikuto questioned.

"Who is your Nii-San?" Cloud asked, loosening the pressure of his grip.

"I am" Ryota said stepping forward.

"I see…" Cloud replied. Then he used his ability, and was now in the sky.

Ryota looked angry, very angry, and jumped up to attack cloud, Cloud dropped Tomoe, as he battled against Ryota.

"Tomoe!!" Everyone shouted.

I was calm, and speeded off, to catch Tomoe in midair. I was still in my 'Jigoku Form'.

She had shut her eyes, and gripped onto my shirt tight. We were in midair, and when she opened her eyes, the Heart Lock appeared, not noticing who was carrying her, she tried to grab onto the lock, but it appeared on her neck.

"Finally the lock came to you" I sighed, landing gracefully on the ground, and in a crouch position.

"Who are you?" Tadase and Ikuto asked in Unison.

"My name is not important, the important thing is I've done my part for now… Take care" I said in a smooth boyish voice, walking away with my hands in my pocket, and the wind blowing through my red boy hair.

"Thank you stranger…" Tomoe thanked nervously.

"You all are annoying me, I'm finishing this off" I heard Cloud say behind me. The wind built up again and now he was becoming even more powerful than before. I turned around, and saw Tomoe's new chara, and Kiki appear.

"Jigoku, Go to Hikari, I'll finish this off myself," I whispered.

"Charanari with me!" Tomoe's new chara said.

"I'll try, but I don't think the lock will let me" Tomoe replied her.

"Tomoe, Believe yourself, and you will"

"Give me courage!" Tomoe said aloud.

Then the Heart lock glowed. "Watashi No Kokoro Anrokku(My Own Heart, Unlock!)" Tomoe shouted.

As she glowed, both her and her new Chara said. "Charanari Dark Joker!"

"Well, looks like the fun can really begin" Cloud grinned.

With that cloud faced Amu and trapped her in a crystal ball.

"Amu!" Tomoe screamed out. I walked towards the battle.

"You guys are really annoying you know that," I stated calmly.

"Tomoe.. I can't d-do anything, I'm g-getting weaker" Amu said weakly. Cloud was going after the humpty lock.

"Joker Mist!" Tomoe shouted, as she pointed her shackle at the ball trapping Amu. The ball cracked, but the attack was strong enough to knock out Amu. Ikuto caught her, and laid her behind him.

As Tomoe was in the air, looking for the ?-Egg someone shouted. "TOMOE! LOOK OUT!"

The egg was speeding towards her.

"Moonlight Healing!" Tomoe shouted, pointing her Shackle at the egg, healing it.

After Tomoe was done, Cloud was right behind her.

"I want that lock" Cloud was aiming his attack on her, with such a fast speed, he pushed her somewhere else, and onto a tree.

"Get Amu out of here, I'm going after Cloud" I shouted at Ryota and the others.

**-Tomoe's POV-**

I was frozen, Cloud pined me onto a tree, his face inches away from mine. He looked at me, curiously. His hair blew with the wind. He looked so hot… WAIT I CAN'T THINK THAT… BAD TOMOE BAD!

The light pale colour and texture of his skin shined in the moon light, as it hit him.

"Why do I feel like I know you" He breathed out, as his eyes stared into mine.

"I-I don't know" I lied.

I then realized I snapped out of my Charanari.

***

I think I felt what he felt… I felt as if we've met before, but I don't know where…

"You know… You look so…" He was lot in his words.

"Maybe…" He whispered, caressing my cheeks. I flushed a deep red, as his hot breathe hit my face. His touch was cold, but It felt so nice against my hot cheeks.

He started to move closer and closer, his lips were near my own, then I heard a rustle of leaves.

**-Dokuro's Pov (Main POV)-**

"Don't touch her!" I growled.

"Well looky here, the angel boy is back," Cloud smirked. I smirked back…

"I finally realized what you are cloud…" I started. "But that's not what I came here for, Let Tomoe go!"

"No, I don't think so, I like her," Cloud smirked, moving Tomoe from being pinned to the tree, to the front of him, with her back against his chest, and his arms around her waist.

Everytime he touched her it annoyed me, no not in that way, but in the protective way. I was ordered to watch over her, and not let her in harms way. And now she was in the hands of a blood sucker… Even by Charanari, you can not have extreme speed like that. It was inhuman…

His pale skin, the sound of no heart… And the other things that came with it…. I knew what he was, and he knew what I was… Though he was wrong about the gender…

I sighed at Cloud's cockiness, and looked at Tomoe's confused face, she was blushing before… Gosh, she is already falling for the bad guy… She is going to be tough to watch over…

My wings opened, and as I did, Cloud hissed.

"So you are an Angel, I've never seen one in person… It will be a pleasure to kill you"

"So cruel, but as angelic as I am, I can show no mercy to you as well, but…" I started. I smiled, with my own speed, just as Cloud took a fighting stance, I grabbed Tomoe, and speeded through the trees, and ran back to her friends.

"Come back here stupid angel!" Cloud shouted.

"Tomoe, you sure do attract the wrong people" I sighed.

Tomoe was still blushing. "Why are you blushing still?" I asked.

"I got saved... by you… a really.. really… good looking guy twice…" She shied away.

I laughed.

"Trust me, I don't think you want to crush on me," I laughed. She didn't know I was really a female, but no one knew about my Male chara, besides my brother.

I pushed tomoe back, as we arrived back at the park, where Ikuto, Tadase and Ryota were still there, slightly fighting with the Easter members.

"The girls took Amu back to school, are you alright Tomoe?" Tadase asked, worriedly.

"Hey Cloud, Still want to fight me, now I don't have anything to take care of?" I asked cockily.

"Next time I will and Tomoe will be mine, along with the Heart Lock, and Key" With that the easter members and him left.

"That went well" I grinned.

"So who are you?" Ryota asked.

"I am somebody" I replied, I was not going to tell him my name…

"You have wings? Is this your Charanari or… Normal… self?" Tadase asked curiously.

"Yes, No, Maybe, I won't spill my secrets, but for now, take care, and Tomoe" I said gazing back at Tomoe.

"Try not infatuate any bad guys, Cloud isn't what you think he is" I warned.

She better take my advice, or it won't be just about eggs that we are worrying about…

"Thank you for saving my sister…" Ryota said before I left.

"Doku-Chan, you alright!" Hikari asked, flying to me, as I snapped back into my normal form.

I ran my hand through my hair, panting. "Yeah, I'm fine, but we have a bigger problem now…"

"What is it?" Jigoku asked worried.

"We have a vampire after Tomoe…"

**Review or Rate or No Update**


End file.
